1. Field of Invention
The present invention substantially relates to a method of embedding an electronic component such as a magnetic component in a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a mainstream in the development of the electronic industry to embed an electronic component into a printed circuit board for promoting space utilization. However, how to hold an embedding magnetic component in a printed circuit board is more difficult than that for embedding another type of electronic device in the printed circuit board. FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C are schematic cross-sectional views showing a conventional method of embedding a magnetic component. As shown in FIG. 1A, a recess 120 is firstly formed in a substrate 100. Referring to FIG. 1B, the magnetic component 135 is placed into the recess 120. Subsequently, the packaging adhesive 132 is filled in the recess 120 and covers the magnetic component 135. According to the wiring requirement, through holes 170 penetrating through the substrate 100 are formed at a predetermined position. Hence, the structure as shown in 1C is obtained. Then, through-hole plating is performed to fill conductive material in the holes.
With the shrinkage of the component size, the process efficiency of the embedded electronic components still needs further improvement.